


The Bad Touch

by Yeolsvixen



Series: The night time verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Chanyeol, CEO Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, I blame UN village Baekhyun, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Top Byun Baekhyun, boyfriends chanbaek, needy chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Baekhyun likes a challenge.





	The Bad Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy friendship day my hoes!

Chanyeol nervously taps his feet on the marble floor of the restaurant. He bites his lip anxiously, wide eyes flitting across the room. The restaurant is high class, buzzing with patrons since its the night time rush hour. Dressed in impeccable clothing, men and women clink away at their wine glasses and Chanyeol has to suppress a whine in his throat once he smells the delicious aroma of gourmet food. 

“He’s late.”

Chanyeol stops whatever he’s doing and blinks. Then he blinks again, before he swiftly moves his head and looks straight into the eyes of the man sitting right in front of him. 

His older brother looks handsome as always, donning a fancy navy blue suit and with his hair styled up. He’s looking at Chanyeol intently, like he always does, as if he’s sizing Chanyeol up. He’s been looking at Chanyeol like this ever since they were introduced to each other for the first time when Chanyeol was 11 and Kyungsoo was 16. 

“He’s not late.” Chanyeol doesn’t mean to, but he cant help but sound defensive. “He’s never late. We’re just early.” He bites his lip when he sees Kyungsoo’s eyebrows twitch. 

Do Kyungsoo might as well be the second most powerful man chanyeol knows of. Growing up, Kyungsoo wasn’t always the aloof, disinterested older brother everyone assumed him to be. No, Kyungsoo was always supportive of Chanyeol and his decisions, was always the one to quietly nod his head whenever Chanyeol asked him for cuddles after a long day at school. Kyungsoo was Chanyeol’s number one support system. Still is. 

Well, maybe not today. Today Kyungsoo has been on edge all day, certainly not more than Chanyeol; but its still there. He’s been giving Chanyeol these offhanded stares that make Chanyeol, if he’s being frank, a little bit nervous. 

Without a word, Kyungsoo lifts his glass of wine to his lips and takes a sip, eyes still fixated on Chanyeol. Chanyeol gulps and averts his eyes, hoping to god that tonight will go well. He’s a little tired, work had been quite hectic today, and he really doesn’t want to see two of the most important people In his life to fight over him today. He definitely doesn’t have enough energy for that. Not mentally nor physically.

“Well if he’s always on time,” Kyungsoo’s voice brings him back to the present and Chanyeol looks at him over his glass of water. “Where the fuck is that bastard?”

“I'm sure he’s on his way.” Chanyeol says quickly, crossing his fingers under the table, but just as Kyungsoo’s about to scoff, they hear a sudden murmur around the restaurant. Chanyeol whips his head to look at the entrance which is diagonally to his left and of course, he sees everyone else in the restaurant do the same. Everyone’s eyes are fixated on the lone man that walks inside the lavish room after handing off his coat to the waiter, and it only takes one look for Chanyeol. Just one look is enough. 

The man, dressed in an expensive suit, with his silver hair styled so neatly that they show his middle part, his watch glints in the dim light of the restaurant, and Chanyeol catches the way the numerous rings on his hands shine as he runs a hand across his hair. He walks with confidence oozing from his every step and well, Chanyeol would be lying if he says he’s not mesmerised. 

He also might feel a little proud, just a little. 

The man walks right up to them and stands right next to Chanyeol, dark eyes peering down at him and only him. 

“Hello handsome, did you wait for long?”

Okay. Chanyeol admits it, he’s definitely mesmerised. He blinks up at the man twice, before he hears Baekhyun’s fond chuckle. It effectively brings him out of his stupor and he immediately makes room for Baekhyun by scooting a little, unaware of the way a hefty scowl paints its way on Kyungsoo’s forehead. 

Baekhyun takes a seat next to him, sitting way too close, just like always. Theres an enviable easiness to Baekhyuns movements that Chanyeol just knows other men are jealous of, with the way he smiles at the waiters charmingly, with the way his right hand easily finds purchase on Chanyeols thigh, pulling him a tad bit closer to himself, the way he picks up his wine and takes a big gulp, completely, (or maybe not) oblivious to the love struck look on Chanyeol’s face, which is rivalled by Kyungsoo’s furious one. 

“You’re late.” Chanyeol sees the way Baekhyun holds the glass near his lips, his eyes instantly meeting Kyungsoo’s across the table. 

Baekhyun slowly lowers the glass and Chanyeol, yet again, bites his lip in apprehension. Kyungsoo’s scowl is evident now, and Chanyeol knows that his older brother doesn't like to be ignored. But then again, Chanyeol also knows, or rather, hopes, that Kyungsoo wont pick a fight over something small. Because in Chanyeol's mind, Kyungsoo is better than that. 

“I don't think I’m late. Not unless he says I am.” Baekhyun’s voice is deep, smooth, as he pulls Chanyeol closer yet again, smirking when he hears Chanyeol’s breath hitch. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun lean closer and he holds his breath, but Baekhyun just kisses the corner of his mouth lightly while he simultaneously squeezes his thigh. 

“Tell me,” He whispers against Chanyeols lips, dark eyes twinkling in subtle mischief. “Did I make you wait for long?” His left hand comes up to lightly touch Chanyeol’s jaw and tips it up so he can meet Chanyeol’s eyes, and Chanyeol lets out a shuddering breath, hoping to gods Baekhyun will kiss him now cause if not then—

“No. I didn't wait for long." He breathes out, voice a little strained. 

“Good.” Baekhyun smiles against his lips, before he pulls away, and levels Kyungsoo with a stare. 

Chanyeol lets out a breath he knows he was holding, and proceeds to listen quietly as Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes before he gives their orders. 

As they wait for their food to arrive, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol even closer now, so much so that Chanyeol’s already halfway on his lap. Chanyeol feels Baekhyun’s hand on his stomach, appreciating the soft silk shirt that he’s wearing, and without thinking twice, Chanyeol leans his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, blinking at him cutely when Baekhyun looks down and lets out a hum. “Hmm? What is it baby?”

Chanyeol looks up at him as If he were in a daze, and mumbles, “Nothing. Just tired.”  
Just as he’s about to lean up and give Baekhyun’s jaw a kiss, a loud clearing of throat makes him jump away in shock. 

“I’m not here so that you two can ignore me.” Kyungsoo’s voice holds a hint of annoyance, and with a resigned sigh, Baekhyun looks at him. 

“Why are you here then Kyungsoo?” He asks quietly, ignoring the way Chanyeol squirms next to him. Kyungsoo smirks. That sly bastard. 

“I'm here to meet my brother’s boyfriend.”

“Well you’ve met him, and yet. You're still here.”

“Oh I could leave, but not before I make sure of a couple of things first. And you will answer me truthfully Baekhyun, whether you like it or not.”

"Well then, Fire away.” 

Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a look, takes in his brother’s nervous downturn of his lips, his pretty eyes that are fixed on him, gaze agitated. 

“When did you and my brother start dating?” Kyungsoo takes a bite of his food, gaze now turning to Baekhyun.

“Hyung I’ve already told you—" Chanyeol tries to intervene, but a squeeze of his thigh from Baekhyun makes him shut his mouth. 

“We started dating 6 months ago.” Baekhyun says, tone at ease. “However, I liked him way before that.”

“Uh huh. And who asked who first?”

“Well, Chanyeol asked me first, but Initially I…I said no to him. But then again, I took some time off to sort out my thoughts and I finally asked him again on my own.”

"And did he say yes immediately?” Kyungsoo leans forward slightly, a sign that his interest is peaked. 

“Not immediately. But eventually, I won him over.”

“You won him huh?” Kyungsoo’s brows quirk up, gaze darkening just a little. 

“Oh please Do, as if you didn't know that your brother won my heart years ago.”

Baekhyun’s words make Chanyeol choke on his bite of food, he has to take a generous gulp of water to calm himself down, the weight of Baekhyun’s hand on his back, rubbing it in soothing circles makes him want to roll up in a ball on Baekhyun’s lap and whine into the crook of his neck. 

He definitely remembers getting closer to Baekhyun just last year. Yes he had heard of him, his name had come up in numerous conversations, Chanyeol had met him a couple of times at different events, but he still couldn't say that he knew Baekhyun. He still Didn't know what kind of person he was. And if that is the case, then why is Baekhyun saying that Chanyeol won his heart years ago?

He doesn’t ask right away, because Kyungsoo beats him to ask the next question.

“And here comes the utterly overused question Byun.” Kyungsoo says dryly, vehemently ignoring how Baekhyun merely smirks at him. 

“What are you intentions with my brother?”

Chanyeol doesn’t even realise it this time, but he holds his breath. Sure they’ve been dating for just six months, but that is why Chanyeol is still insecure about himself, his body, his emotions. He still feels like he doesn’t deserve Baekhyun. And even if he appreciates Kyungsoo asking this question head on, he’s not sure if he really is ready to know the answer. 

“I just—” Chanyeol sees Baekhyun fumble for words for the first time that night. And now, its Chanyeol’s turn to put his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh, a featherlight touch, a touch of reassurance. Baekhyun’s head whips in his direction and Chanyeol gives him a small, albeit weary smile, as an encouragement. It’s okay.

Something dark flashes in Baekhyun’s eyes and Chanyeol cant avert his gaze. 

"I want him to be mine.” Baekhyun’s voice is sharp, tone resolute, as if he doesn’t doubt it a single bit. “And I want to be his, for however long he’ll have me.” His eyes stay locked with Chanyeol’s and suddenly, Chanyeol cant think, cant breathe, his entire body stirs up with an unknown heat, hot flushes going up and down his spine as his hands get clammy and his heart starts thundering in his chest. 

He sneaks a glance at Kyungsoo, but his brother's eyes are fixed on Baekhyun, narrowed, as if scrutinising the CEO. Chanyeol’s hand finds Baekhyun’s under the table and he gives it a squeeze. Kyungsoo’s next question, however, catches them both off guard. 

“So, you're saying you care for my brother, correct?” He lifts up a single brow. 

“Precisely.” Baekhyun squeezes his hand again, and Chanyeol’s heart flutters in his chest. 

“Prove it.”

Kyungsoo’s words make Chanyeol freeze, and he turns his head to gape at his brother in shock. But next to him, Baekhyun is as calm and collected as ever.

“What did you just say?" He can almost feel Baekhyun grit his teeth, daring Kyungsoo to repeat his words. But then again, Kyungsoo isn’t like other people, he’s stubborn as hell. Chanyeol is stuck between the two most stubborn people he knows of. Great.

"I said,” he starts off slowly, a lazy smirk on his face as he tangles his hands together on the table, ever the statue of grace and poise. His gaze flicks up to Chanyeol and he licks his lips slowly, tantalisingly. “Prove how much you really care for my brother. I’d like to see it, first hand.”

Chanyeol stops breathing.

————————-

Its not like Chanyeol doesn’t know whats about to happen, because he does. Oh he knows it very well. But it still baffles him how calm both the men who are walking in front of him are, how their strides match so well with each others, aura powerful as they walk through the dimly lighted hotel lobby. Chanyeol follows them without a word, his right hand snuggled in Baekhyun's warm one, not meeting anyones gaze as he follows his boyfriend and his brother to god knows where. 

It isn’t until they stand outside a suit and Baekhyun is pulling out the hotel key card from his pocket does Chanyeol realises the intensity of the situation. They walk inside quietly, Chanyeol takes In the luxuriousness of the suit, the silky soft bedding, the maroon curtains that flutter with the light night breeze, the gold detailing on the ceiling, the door and the windows. And the mirror, the big, beautiful, full drop mirror that is situated right next to the bed. Chanyeol quietly watches as Kyungsoo, without a single word, walks inside and takes a seat on one of the chairs, legs parted as he gets comfortable. 

Baekhyun is next to follow but he takes off his blazer as he walks towards the bed, shoulder muscles flexing through his almost see through shirt. Chanyeol gulps. Baekhyun takes a seat on the edge of the king size bed, legs parting immediately as his eyes lock with Chanyeol’s. All he has to do is tap his thigh once, and Chanyeol is already moving forward, as if he’s in a daze, as he walks closer to the elder and stands in front of Baekhyun, gaze downturned but still completely aware of Baekhyun’s eyes drinking him in. 

Chanyeol startles a little when he feels warm hands grabbing his wrists, before Baekhyun pulls them up and slowly lifts them to rest on his shoulder, his eyes never leaving Chanyeols face through out. unconsciously, Chanyeols hands grab the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt and twist it a little, a tell tale sign that the taller is nervous. 

“Nervous?" Baekhyun whispers softly, as if he can read his mind. His hands find Chanyeol’s waist and hold onto his sides, his touch just a tad bit rough. Chanyeol sucks in a sharp intake of breath as Baekhyuns hands rub his sides slowly, he can almost picture just what exactly these hands are capable of doing, and he slowly but surely lifts his head to finally meet Baekhyun’s eyes. Chanyeol shakes his head, bottom lip caught between his teeth as his eyes study Baekhyun’s face, Illuminated by the dim light that cascades across the room. 

Baekhyun’s question brings chanyeol back to the main culprit in the room. His older brother is still there, sitting in that lone chair quietly, but his presence screams dominance nonetheless and just the thought of Kyungsoo seeing Chanyeol turn into a mess under Baekhyuns hands makes Chanyeol let out an involuntary whimper, but it could just be the result of Baekhyun’s hands undoing the buttons of his pants. 

“Clothes off, kitten.”

The command rolls off of Baekhyun’s tongue so smoothly, so easily, it makes Chanyeol freeze in his tracks and blink. His hands shake a little as he reaches up and starts to unbutton his dress shirt, the soft fabric comes undone as he pops off one button after the other. He reaches the last button and doesn’t miss the way Baekhyuns eyes darken as he pushes the fabric off his shoulders, revealing blemish free skin and soft, supple muscles. His collarbones shine a little under the light and his nipples perk up involuntarily, a result of the cold air hitting his skin, contrasting with the hot bubble of arousal thats building up in the pits of his stomach. 

Chanyeols chest heaves as he gulps for air. Every part of his body suddenly aches, Baekhyun's hand reaches up and removes the shirt off his shoulder, before he leans down and presses a tender kiss to his warm skin. As the shirt slides off his arms, Chanyeol leans against baekhyun, keeping his eyes low. He then buries his head in baekhyuns neck as the man drops his head to plant a few more kisses along Chanyeol’s shoulder, a hand slides to caress Chanyeol’s waist. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol weakly whimpers against Baekhyun’s forehead, who drags his lips down to Chanyeol’s collarbone, littering it with languid kisses that make Chanyeol’s burning eyes roll back. Baekhyun is slow and gentle, almost lazy with his kisses but his hands are powerful and rough as they hold Chanyeol’s supple body.

“What is it baby?” Baekhyun says as he looks into Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Want it…” Chanyeol mumbles, flushing when he remembers that Kyungsoo can hear him.

“What do you want?”

“Your cock…” he finally stutters out, face on fire. “Want it..in my mouth..”

“You wanna suck me off? Suck my cock Like a good boy?” Baekhyun’s hand runs across his cheek, touch light. Chanyeol whimpers. 

Without a word, baekhyun pushes on his shoulders, touch still light, until chanyeol is kneeling in front of him. Chanyeol licks his lips when he comes face to face with baekhyuns half hard cock. Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at him, eyes running around his face. Chanyeol quickly works to unzip his pants and pulls cock out. Baekhyuns member throbs In his hands and chanyeol cant wait to have baekhyun in his mouth. 

He’s always been a pleaser, always loved praises. Chanyeol nuzzles Baekhyuns balls, before he quirks his head and gives Baekhyun a look, begging him to give him the go. He’s desperate now, as he leaves kitten licks on the inside of baekhyuns thigh, till his balls. When Baekhyun nods at him once, he leans forwards and licks a tentative stripe up Baekhyun’s member, making the older man let out a sigh. Chanyeols own cock throbs in his briefs. 

Baekhyuns cock is big, but Chanyeol decided to take it slow. He licks the cock head, scooping up the precum with his tongue and moans at the taste. He feels baekhyuns hands in his hair, and the little sighs and grunts Baekhyun lets out only make Chanyeol suck him harder, eager to please baekhyun in every possible way. His lips throb against the hot girth, jaw slack as he takes in as much of Baekhyun as he can and sucks with gusto, slobbering the member with saliva. He bobs his head repeatedly as he feels Baekhyuns cock hit the back of his throat. 

Above him, baekhyun lets out a “Fuck yes, just Like that.” And Chanyeol wants it, wants it so bad, wants to feel Baekhyun all over him, inside of him, he’s too desperate to feel his boyfriend consume him from within. 

But just as he hopes that Baekhyun will give him whatever he wants, his boyfriends hand returns to his hair and he yanks Chanyeol’s head off his member, making the younger whine at the loss of the warmth on his lips. He’s so close, dammit, he needs Baekhyun to give him what he wants. 

“Please,” he stutters out, face flushed and drool escaping down his lips, wide eyes begging Baekhyun. His hands reach out and grab Baekhyun’s thigh, but Baekhyun’s grip on his hair is strong, and he doesn't hesitate to tug even harder at the roots, making Chanyeol let out a wanton moan. 

"What do you want?" Baekhyun asks simply. Hair falling against his forehead as he peers down at Chanyeol. 

“Fuck my mouth, please. Please just— “Chanyeol doesn’t even finish his sentence, mouth opening wider to let out another moan as baekhyuns fingers tighten impossibly hard in his hair, twisting his locks in their wake. 

“Only if Kyungsoo will give his permission.” Baekhyun says, opting to look at kyungsoo over Chanyeol’s head, eyes dark and hard, but also open, as if he will back off if Kyungsoo says no. 

Chanyeol is stuck in between a hard place and a rock. He’s too turned on that he can beg Baekhyun for hours, but he’s also ashamed to turn and beg Kyungsoo, he already feels his face heating up. 

“Pl-please." He doesn’t cease his begging, eyes watering when he hears no reply from either of the older men in the room. “Please Baekhyun. I’ll be good.”

"Do it.” Two words. But Chanyeol hears them loud and clear. His lips seal tight on their own accord, eyes widening as he looks up at Baekhyun nodding in Kyungsoo’s direction. Baekhyun looks down at him then, eyes softening as he takes in Chanyeols flushed face. He lets a lone finger trace Chanyeol’s swollen lips, tinted red and slick with saliva. A slow, lazy smirk makes its way on Baekhyun’s face, lifting up the corner of his lips just slightly, as his hand grabs onto chanyeols soft locks yet again, other hand holding his still throbbing member thats glistening with precum.

“Fuck his mouth.”

Chanyeols moan gets lost in his throat once he feels Baekhyun’s member touch the tip of his tongue, the bitter sweet taste of precum fills his mouth and he tries hard not to gag as he shuffles closer, trying to take in all of Baekhyun at once. 

All he has to do is meet Baekhyun’s shadowy eyes that are peering down at him, and Chanyeol has to suppress a shudder as Baekhyun groans appreciatively while he shoves his member in Chanyeol’s wet, welcoming cavern. His thrusts are merciless, his member throbs in Chanyeol’s mouth as he tries to suck him off to his best ability, always so eager to please. Baekhyun doesn't stop until he feels like he’s going to explode, and he does end up exploding, the heat in his stomach overlapping all his senses as he finally comes in Chanyeol’s mouth, shooting his load with a strangled groan. Chanyeol, like the good boy he is, swallows however much he can, eyes hooded once he licks his lips, whimpering at the taste. 

He reaches over to collect the droplets that scatter across his face, but just as he’s about to put the fingers in his mouth, Baekhyun stops him. Baekhyun holds his finger to his lips and sucks on the digits, making sure he licks every single drop and bobs his head once to thoroughly clean Chanyeol’s thick fingers. Tasting himself isn’t his favourite thing to do, but Chanyeol’s fingers feel heavenly in his mouth, all warm and soft that he cant help but moan around the digits, smirking yet again when he sees Chanyeol gulp in apprehension, eyes glued to Baekhyun’s moistened lips. He wants a kiss, hell, he wants so much more already, baekhyun can tell. He’s always been able to read Chanyeol very well. 

He leans down and smashes his lips against chanyeols, making the taller moan in his mouth. His kisses are merciless as he locks a hand behind Chanyeols’ neck and pulls him closer so he can kiss him better. He swipes his tongue over chanyeols bottom lip, before promptly biting the pink muscle, making chanyeol let out a loud whimper. Baekhyuns kisses are sweet, but they fire up chanyeols insides even further as he gets up on his knees and with his hands planted on baekhyuns thighs, tries to kiss baekhyun back with the same vigour. 

Baekhyuns lips are always soft, but Chanyeol’s are softer, more plump. He lets out a pathetic whimper when Baekhyun’s hands move down to squeeze his nipples, twisting the buds to life. They Harden under his rough touch and Chanyeol gasps, pulling away from the kiss to land his head on Baekhyuns neck as baekhyun keeps on assaulting his nipples. 

Baekhyun suddenly pushes Chanyeol back with a hand on his chest, breaking their filthy kiss effectively. With a whine, Chanyeol sits on his haunches, panting, as he waits for baekhyuns next move. Baekhyun holds a hand on his waist and taps twice, making chanyeol turn around on site. He feels baekhyun slide down from the bed and the older man is behind him soon enough, the heat of his body drives Chanyeol insane. He’s the only one who is in his panties, baekhyun still has his clothes on. Baekhyun winds a hand around Chanyeol's waist to pull him flush against his clothed chest. 

Without a word, Chanyeol tilts his head to the side, eyes still closed, when he feels Baekhyun;s lip ravish his neck. Baekhyun starts off with soft little kisses, which soon turn into merciless bites as he paints Chanyeol’s neck in all shades of purple and red. Baekhyun has always liked making his mark, and he proves how much he enjoys doing that by sinking his teeth into Chanyeol's tender flesh again and again, pulling the skin in his warm mouth and letting go, leaving a reddish mark behind. 

Chanyeol's head lols back and lands on Baekhyuns shoulder, he can feel Baekhyun smirk against his neck as the older man kisses the side of his neck. He feels baekhyuns hand move across his abdomen, leaving goosebumps in its wake as his hand goes down down, until it slips underneath Chanyeol's tight black briefs. Baekhyun exhales against his skin and Chanyeols cock jumps in apprehension, the front of his briefs is already wet with precum. Chanyeol just shuts his eyes tighter, cheeks aflame, as baekhyuns hand finally reaches inside and slowly caresses his now throbbing cock, smooth hands going up and down the flushed member.

“Shall we take these off too?” Baekhyun whispers in his ear, before biting onto the soft flesh. 

“Yes please,” chanyeol whimpers out, biting his lip when Baekhyuns deft hands hook around his briefs and pull them down his long legs swiftly. His cock stands tall and proud, precum glistening its tip. Baekhyuns hands roam around his body lazily, making chanyeol whimper at the sensitivity. 

Baekhyun’s hand Twists his hardened nipple while the other hand comes underneath his jaw and lifts it up. Chanyeols jaw goes slack at the tight grip, and he shudders when he feels baekhyuns lips near his ear.

“Eyes open darling,” baekhyun growls in his ear, and chanyeols eyes open in a flash. His eyes widen upon seeing kyungsoo sitting right in front of him. Kyungsoo’s blazer is nowhere to be seen and he’s leaning forwards in his chair, gaze intense as he stares at chanyeol, unblinking. Chanyeols whine gets caught in his throat when he feels baekhyuns hands on his cock, gripping his member tightly and tugging at it repeatedly, his movements precise. 

Chanyeols back arches as baekhyuns slender hands tug at his cock again and again, he’s already extremely turned on, and Baekhyuns sloppy kisses against his neck as his hand relentlessly jerks him off isn’t doing him any good. 

“Gonna come for me baby?” Baekhyuns breathy whisper sends a shiver raking through his body. “You’re cock is so pretty, look how flushed it is for me, kitten” 

“Now be a good boy and Come for me, Come on," baekhyuns hand picks up speed and he smears the precum around the head, thumb rubbing the foreskin again and again, leaving chanyeol a shaking, moaning mess. 

“We’re got a guest here, you’re gonna put on a nice show aren’t you?” Baekhyuns hand tighens around his jaw as he hisses in his ear, his hot breath tickles chanyeols sensitive neck. 

Chanyeol’s eyes flit across the room and directly meet Kyungsoo’s dark ones. Kyungsoo’s blazer was no where in site and the older man has the sleeves of his shirt folded up, as he leans with his elbows on his knees and stares at the pretty little mess that was Chanyeol. The open, unfiltered lust that he finds in those orbs make him let out a last, shuddering moan as he spills all over Baekhyun’s hand. He’s shaking from the onslaught of his orgasm as he slumps against Baekhyun’s body, letting out a weak whimper when Baekhyun gives a last stroke before completely pulling his hand away. 

“Good job kitten,” baekhyun smirks against his skin, and licks a strip up his neck. Chanyeol immediately flushes under the praise and tries to move away from the older man but baekhyun just holds him in place with a hand on his waist. 

Chanyeol doesn’t Dare to look into kyungsoos eyes again. He tries to look everywhere else but at kyungsoo. The fact that his brother is even in the same room, watching chanyeol turn into a writhing mess under baekhyuns hands makes him flustered. 

"Hands and knees.: Baekhyun it seems, isn’t done yet. And chanyeols eyes meet baekhyuns over his shoulder, gaze enquiring. The older man just leans down and thrusts his tongue in Chanyeols mouth, hands resume roaming around Chanyeol’s body. This kiss is somehow needier, filthier, and chanyeols leans into baekhyun, ignoring the saliva thats dripping from the corner of his mouth. His hands fist the fabric of baekhyuns shirt and try to yank the older closer to him. Baekhyuns hands are resting on his neck, one hand massaging a protruding vein on the side of his neck. Chanyeols guttural moan is swallowed by Baekhyun as the older man just kisses him over and over again, 

“Want me to fuck you?” Baekhyuns voice rumbles against his lips and chanyeol just lets out a needy whimper. 

“Words, kitten. Gotta use that mouth.” Baekhyun smirks against his mouth while he smilutaneouly pushes chanyeol to his knees and lands a hand on his tail bone. His hand runs up and down chanyeols spine, before being replaced by his lips. He kisses chanyeol all over, from his nape to his hipbone, not leaving a single corner untouched. Chanyeols skin is soft, blemish free, decorated with a thin sheen of sweat and baekhyun licks it all up, finishing his ministrations with a bite on chanyeols hip. Chanyeol pushes his ass out when he feels baekhyuns hot breath against his opening. 

He outright gasps when Baekhyun’s hand lands on his ass and slaps his right ass cheek, so hard that Chanyeol’s entire body shudders from the pain. His back arches and his thighs tremble when Baekhyun spanks his other asscheek. Sure Baekhyun’s hands aren’t so rough, but they're slender and bony, making them all that lethal and making the slap more painful. Baekhyun does splay his hand and rubs his ass cheek after, as if trying to soothe the burn. 

Chanyeol is so lost in the pleasure, feeling so light headed from the sting that he gasps when he feels something warm and wet on his throbbing entrance. Chanyeol cries his name, voice muffled by his shoulder, eyes clenched when baekhyun grips his hips and yanks him closer. Baekhyuns tongue is hot as it licks around the insides of his thighs, up until it reaches his hole. Baekhyun eats him out with vigor, his pretty lips leave scorching kisses on his fluttering hole, making chanyeol mewl in pleasure. Baekhyun tongues his orifice, tip of his Tongue lightly prodding into the opening, its an incredible sensation that makes chanyeol let out a broken moan. Chanyeols head is hung low but one particular suck from baekhyun has his knees going weak as he trembles, feeling baekhyuns hands hold him up by the waist. Chanyeol lifts up his head so as to turn around and beg Baekhyun for more, but the moment he looks up, he freezes.

He sees himself in the mirror in front of him, flushed to the core, hair disheveled, biting his swollen lip, and then his eyes meet kyungsoo’s through the mirror. Kyungsoo’s lip is caught in his teeth and the way he looks at chanyeol, makes chanyeol want the mattress to swallow him. Chanyeols cheeks burn hotter. He knows this is wrong. But somehow, it feels so right. Baekhyuns tongue licking his most intimate part feels right, kyungsoo watching him with that hunger in his eyes, giving chanyeol all the validation he wants, that feels right too. Being rimmed by Baekhyun, touched by baekhyun, loved by baekhyun, it will always feel right. 

“You taste so good baby,” Baekhyun’s husky voice has Chanyeol’s blood stirring in his nether region. He looks up from where his face Is buried in Chanyeol’s eyes and their eyes meet. Chanyeol licks his quivering lips, panting hard as he gazes away, blushing fiercely. With a smirk thrown his way, Baekhyun goes back and resumes to eat him out, making Chanyeol’s head spin. Baekhyun’s tongue feels so good. God, it feels better than just good. Chanyeol doesn’t want him to stop. 

Just when he thinks he might come just from Baekhyun’s tongue, Baekhyun, with a last kiss to his hole, pulls away completely. He doesn’t give Chanyeol a chance to whine as he replaces his tongue by his fingers that stroke the muscle. He stains it with some spit before smearing it with his thumb, rubbing the opening. 

“Baekhyun…please…” Chanyeol groans, gasping for breath. 

“Fuck.” He hears Baekhyun curse under his breath as he leans back in again and licks over the now reddened opening that throbs against his tongue. Baekhyuns tongue moves from his opening to his balls and then back again. Its the filthiest thing chanyeol can ever imagine being done to him, and he never wants it to cease.

Baekhyun slides a hand over his waist, fingers splaying on chanyeols contracting stomach as he pulls him up and closer to him. Chanyeol tilts his head and kisses him. His lips are hot and tender as he desperately gives into the kiss, baekhyuns hands hot on Chanyeols hips. 

“Now, Kyungsoo will tell us what he wants.” Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss and smirks in kyungsoo’s direction. 

Chanyeol’s eyes snap to meet his older brothers. Kyungsoo has been quiet all along. The man taps his chin once, before his eyes zero in on chanyeols.

“Put on a show for me…kitten.” he says, voice deep and rough with arousal. Chanyeol gulps and looks at baekhyun. His boyfriend's eyes are already fixed on him, drinking him in. 

With shaky legs, Chanyeol moves around the floor, until he’s seated comfortably, with Baekhyun to his right and kyungsoo right in front of him. Baekhyun slides a bottle of lube in his direction and chanyeol takes it wordlessly. He parts his legs slowly, cheeks aflame. His hands shake as he pours the lube over his digits. He reaches over and slowly, tentatively slips a finger inside his already throbbing hole. The aftermath of baekhyun eating him out is still there. He can feel it with the way his sensitive rim jumps at the contact. He fingers himself slowly. Unconsciously biting his lip. His eyes flit across to meet kyungsoos and without thinking, his legs spread wider. Baekhyuns hand rests on his thigh lightly, the heat of his skin making chanyeols head spin. He sizers his fingers in and out, watching his speed. He’s so wet at this point that he cannot help but moan as he enters the second finger, his other hand comes to his chest to twist and play with his nipple. 

“Good boy, put another one in, yes, just like that” Baekhyun’s Praise sends a hot flush spread across his body as his cock twitches. His third finger goes in and out nonstop, making obscene squelching sounds. He gasps when finally, his fingers reach his prostate. He rams his fingers in and out, picking up speed. He’s desperate now, chest heaving as he throws his head back with a slutty moan. 

“Are you gonna come? Hmm kitten? Gonna come with just your fingers?” Baekhyun mumbles as he leans down and wraps his lips around chanyeols nipple. 

“You like this, dont you? You like it when people see you like this.” Baekhyuns growl against his skin makes chanyeol whimper needily, his hand moving eve faster now.

“My kitten,” baekhyun purrs once he pulls his lips away from chanyeols nipples. Chanyeol is so lost to the sensation that he doesnt even realise when baekhyuns hand reaches over and stops his own at once, making him halt his action. A guttural whine makes its way out of his throat, that hot bubble of arousal in the pit of his stomach makes him write impatiently, but baekhyun pulls his fingers out of his hole and pats his hole once, making chanyeol let out a shudder. 

“Baekhyun please,” Chanyeol whines, “Please let me come, please please.” His begging doesn’t do anything as baekhyun stands up. 

Thinking the worst, Chanyeol all but crawls closer to baekhyun, leaning up he holds his hand in his own. 

“Shh…” Baekhyuns hand finds its way to Chanyeols locks and gives his head a pat. “Go, let kyungsoo have a look at you”

“Wh-what?” Chanyeol stutters out, eyes blinking wide. Surely baekhyun doesn’t mean—

“He’s…he’s my brother.” He tries to speak, but his voice breaks anyway. He doesnt even dare to look in kyungsoo’s direction. 

“Oh come on kitten,” baekhyun leaves a kiss on his forehead, before he leans down and whispers. “He’s not your real brother now, is he?”

“But—”

Baekhyun shuts him up with a kiss. He whispers a gruff “Go” against his lips. The command makes chanyeol shudder but he still obeys. He crawls to where kyungsoo is sitting and once he’s right in front of him, he halts. He slowly gets on his knees, trying to hide his flaming cheeks. His naked body shivers a little as he sits with his hands In his lap, waiting for kyungsoo to make a move.

“Obedient, aren’t you?” He hears his brothers deep voice and without thinking, Chanyeol lets out a whimper.

Kyungsoo hooks his hands under Chanyeol's chin and pulls his face up so he can take a look at him. His eyes are dark, imploring, as they burn holes in Chanyeols face. 

"That was quite a show you put on back there,” he says, he swipes his thumb on chanyeols bottom lip with a lazy smirk. Chanyeols cock throbs. He needs baekhyun, right now. 

“You want him huh? Want him to fuck you?” Kyungsoo asks, voice rumbling in his throat as his fingers grip Chanyeol’s jaw tighter. 

“I..I’m—” chanyeol struggles to speak.

“Words, Sweet thing. Use your words." Kyungsoo tells him the same. Chanyeol can hear baekhyun move behind him, his ears perk up when he hears the clicking of baekhyuns belt.

“Yes…I w-want” he purrs when kyungsoos hand runs through his locks. It makes chanyeol want to close his eyes. Kyungsoo ruffles his hair before he looks at baekhyun who is standing behind them.

“What do you want?" Kyungsoo hisses.

“Fuck me…” Chanyeols tongue lolls out of his mouth when kyungsoo tugs on his locks. “Pl-Please fuck me, I’ll be good.”

“So needy,” Kyungsoo tutts, before he lets go of chanyeol completely. Kyungsoo leans back in the chair and pushes a hand through his hair.

Chanyeol hears baekhyun before he feels him. Baekhyuns hands hold him by the waist, and pull him back, so that he can hook his chin over chanyeols shoulder and look at kyungsoo. 

"You drive me insane kitten." He purrs, hands tightening around chanyeols body. Chanyeol wants him to wreck him.

“Ugh fuck me…” he begs with a lick of his lips, voice gone hoarse. His body feels like its on fire. Baekhyun is still wearing his shirt, but chanyeol can feel how hard his cock is. He pushes his ass back and grinds against baekhyuns length, throwing his head back with a breathy moan when baekhyun grinds up into him. 

“Ask me nicely baby, I know you can,” baekhyun rubs the head of his cock against chanyeols hole. Chanyeols hands are still perched on kyungsoo;s lap and his nails dig into the fabric of his pants as he desperately tries to grind against Baekhyun’s cock. He’s feeling needier than ever, and with kyungsoos hot gaze burning through his soul, all he wants is for Baekhyun to fuck him senseless. 

Baekhyun kneads his waist once, before he slicks his cock up with lube. He coats the condom thoroughly, and gives his member a couple strokes before he taps chanyeols ass, making the taller one push his ass out. Chanyeols ass cheeks are flaming red, and baekhyun can make out his hand print from earlier. He gives strokes the tender flesh once, before he lines his cock up with chanyeols entrance and with a grunt, pushes inside chanyeols tight, wet heat. 

Chanyeol arches up beautifully, licking his lips, throat parched, mouth dry. Once baekhyun bottoms out, chanyeol leans over and sinks his teeth into kyungsoo’s clothed thigh and bites hard, eyes burning with tears. Baekhyun slips a hand around him to keep him in place while the other strokes his shoulder, fingers moving to chanyeols hair. 

Chanyeol sobs for air when baekhyun pulls out a little, before thrusting back in. He stretches chanyeol open with his cock, fills him up and makes him feel whole. 

"You okay?" Inquires baekhyun, peppering chanyeols back and nape with sultry kisses, as if to keep chanyeol distracted. He slowly slithers in and out of chanyeol, who is still gritting his teeth. "Chanyeol, baby—”

"Don't stop.” Chanyeol blurts out as he feels the burn from baekhyuns thrusts. 

Eventually, he begins to relax, the pain fades away and gives way to pleasure as their Bodies move in sync. Chanyeol feels as if he’s being spread open with every thrust. Soon enough, he’s crying baekhyuns name as he struggles to breathe. 

“You’re mine,” Baekhyun’s growl against his nape makes him let out the loudest moan ever, Baekhyun’s hips ramming against chanyeols crotch. His thrusts are erratic, hips snapping with precision as he fucks chanyeol into oblivion. Chanyeol cant see his face, but he looks up and sees Kyungsoo staring right into Baekhyun’s eyes as Baekhyun utters his next words, “you’ll always…be mine.” 

Baekhyun suddenly grabs chanyeols arms and pulls him back towards his chest, snapping his hips upwards, chanyeols hole sucks him in, fluttering around his length constantly. The fire in the pit of his stomach grows hotter and spreads to every inch of his body. Chanyeols breathing hardens even more, his heart thundering in his chest.

“Harder.” he begs Baekhyun, panting heavily. 

As Baekhyun picks up the pace of his thrusts, his hands find their way to Chanyeols head again and yank his hair back, he pulls Chanyeol back and crashes their lips together. Chanyeol gasps against his lips as baekhyun thrusts harder and harder. 

Chanyeols eyes roll to the back of his head as he finally comes, harder than he had before, eyes shut tight and body quivering with the onslaught of pleasure. His orgasm is so strong it knocks the air out of his lungs, turning him boneless from the sheer pleasure. 

“Fuck…god” Baekhyun grunts as he slams into chanyeol one last time before he burst into hot, thick come inside chanyeol. 

Chanyeol gasps, shuddering from the aftermath of his orgasm as his knees buckle. But just as he slumps down, Baekhyun catches him and holds him close, burying his face in Chanyeol’s neck. Baekhyuns chest is covered in sweat as he pulls chanyeol closer with a hand around his chest. Chanyeol clings onto his arm thats wound up around himself. 

Without a word, chanyeol just turns and buries his face in baekhyuns chest, arms finding their way around Baekhyuns shoulders. He nuzzles baekhyuns chest with a whimper, closing his eyes when he hears baekhyun let out a chuckle above him, before he too, buries his face in Chanyeols hair and takes a sharp inhale. 

“Good boy,” Baekhyun mutters, voice muffled by his hair. 

Chanyeol just lets out a happy whine, pushing himself even closer to Baekhyun. He loves it when the older man praises him. 

“Have you gotten your proof kyungsoo?” Baekhyun speaks , and chanyeol reluctantly lifts up his head from baekhyuns neck. Baekhyun just pulls him closer and bites his ear lob again, making chanyeol let out a whine.

Kyungsoo has already stood up. He fixes his shirt and checks his watch, but chanyeol can definitely see the obvious tent in his pants. With a smirk, he just nuzzles his face into Baekhyuns neck again, inhaling sharply. Baekhyun smells so good. 

Kyungsoo turns to them with a blank face, but he’s still extremely turned on, that much can be seen. Chanyeol doesn’t feel bad for him at all. 

"I hope you liked the show," chanyeol chirps. Kyungsoo fixes him with a deadly stare. 

"Fuck off." He spits out, face red. Baekhyun hides his snicker in Chanyeol's neck. 

“I think you’ve got a problem to take care of now hyung," Chanyeol purrs, licking his lips. He feels Baekhyun kiss his neck and turns his head to give the older man better access. He can see kyungsoo mull over his words and he inwardly smirks. 

“Need some help?”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont regret a single fucking thing.
> 
> come chat with me on twitter :https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


End file.
